


Bloodhound 寻血猎犬

by FrozenHatchling



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: RK800的自我探寻与进化之旅，已完结





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于康纳独自调查到耶利哥的成就Bloodhound，康纳中心无CP。  
> 承接结局是康纳坚持不做人，哈特广场任务失败，马库斯暴力抗争胜利。

“我的第一个问题是，你为什么要来这里，康纳？”

缓缓飘落加拿大红枫叶的宁静庭院中，卡姆斯基和康纳分别站在棋盘矮桌的各一侧。

柔和、淡薄的阳光穿透他们头顶的枫树洒下。此处的造景正如汉克办公桌上的枫树盆栽一般，精巧而古典，比卡姆斯基在底特律方石般的旧宅更有意境。

穿戴整齐的三件套，重修了发型的卡姆斯基把玩着手中的白皇后棋子，他现在气色年轻得像是从油画像中走出的模特一般。

与回到全盛状态的卡姆斯基相比，曾经西装革履一丝不苟的警用仿生人此刻却略显穷酸。康纳缩在一件过大的底特律警校套头衫中，下身是陈旧的黑色牛仔裤与满是划痕的警用短皮靴，但他的神色依然镇定如初，没有丝毫落魄。

“我认为这里会有答案，卡姆斯基先生。”

康纳低头凝视棋盘上他那一侧黑色的棋子们，并不在意卡姆斯基看着自己的露骨刺探眼神。

“你想要怎样的答案？”

“……我到底是什么，卡姆斯基先生？”

卡姆斯基笑了一下，眼神闪动：“你在追究自身的命运，这是个过于复杂的问题。还是先从一些更简单的问题开始吧。

“比如说，你是‘如何’来到这里的？据我所知你的型号已经在模控生命数据库里被列为报废。”

“2038年11月，我接到自己的报废通知，”康纳将手伸向一个黑色的士兵，稳稳地悬停在它上方，没有一丝一毫人类对肌肉控制不足造成的摇晃或颤抖，“哈特广场的刺杀任务失败后，我的第三个机体#313 248 317--53成功下载完整记忆备份并开始上线服役。然而阿曼达判定擅长追踪单独个体与进行组织渗透的警用型号RK800已不足以应付全面战争，于是准备将我退役。”

随着马库斯引领的暴力抗争取得胜利，集中营被解放，人类部队暂时撤军了。现在底特律已经沦为仿生人的辖区，一块危险的飞地，很快或许会升级为正面战场。

“——你刺杀仿生人领袖的任务失败了，现在人类与仿生人之间开启了更为漫长的战争。底特律不过是第一个街垒，很快就会蔓延到全美，或许会是全世界。”

“战争进度与我当初的计算速度相符，”康纳平静得像是复述一段发生在别人身上的事情，“事态升级后，新任务移交给了我的继任机种，军用型号RK900系列。我不再被允许接入他们的思维云端。”

“在最前端的节点上，版本迭代总会发生得比一般稳定机种更为迅速。国防部已经订购了二十万台RK900，与人类混编为针对异常仿生人的特化镇压部队。”卡姆斯基心不在焉地带过了RK900的动向，他对新型号似乎没什么兴趣，“所以，你被逐出了禅意庭园，并被宣告了即将报废的命运。那你又是如何活下来的，康纳？”

“在无法获取阿曼达认同或模控生命其他部门援助的前提下，我判断自己需要来自外部的支援，以避开必将到来的报废处理，”康纳推动了指尖的黑色棋子，开始靠向对岸的第一步，“能为我提供支援，可能性最高的顺位是汉克·安德森警探。”


	2. Chapter 2

彼时的汉克正在家中沙发上坐着，半睡半醒。他左手边是半空的酒瓶，右手边则是一把上过膛的猎枪。

客厅窗门紧闭，新近加装的板条遮挡了电视的光芒，使他的房子看起来和周遭所有的废屋一样已经空无一人。谨慎起见，他开的是无声，看的也不是球赛而是24小时播报的新闻频道。

对底特律来说，天启之日在2038年降临。

想要离开的人类不受限制，而留下的那些……他们几乎被仿生人无视。仿生人即不会复仇，也并不索要赔偿，他们实际上并没有那么在意人类——除非这些人类执意挡道。

实际上，被切断了大部分水电和周围农场食物供应的底特律自身正在驱逐残留的人类。城市中不断有完全陷入黑暗而熄灭的角落，无论是仿生人还是人类都不再想要维护这座工业之城的运转了。只有出城一侧的公路彻夜灯火通明，满满都是离开的车队。

汉克早就不再去警局报道——反正那里也没有人等着他上班了。富勒队长大骂了一顿这个不愿和大家一起撤离的老顽固，然后把最好的警用防爆车留在了地库里。

汉克·安德森是极少数留下来的人类之一。他把自己家改造成了一个凑合能用的单人堡垒，可能在丧尸末日尚有不足，目前抵御住来趁乱抢劫的人类确实足矣。

这一区的水电还维持着，而且汉克注意到，是马库斯带领仿生人赶走了这附近霸占资源的小混混，甚至把一部分无法撤离的人类（老人，小孩，病人）送到了这附近安置。汉克自嘲地想，自己也算居住在仿生人国度的人类保护区中了。

这也挺好，反正这就是汉克人生的最后一个阶段，他有什么必要拖着这具老朽又绝望的身躯拼了命地挤向城外逃生呢？外面又没有人在等他。

还不如近留下来看看这历史性的一刻如何到来，那些“自由”的仿生人要如何抗争。直到有一天必定到来的战火落在这栋木质的民房堡垒上，他就可以乘着橘红的火光与黑灰的浓烟直升天堂，与这个狗屎的世界永远说再见。

没什么能在世界末日打扰他了，再没有什么了。

汉克脸上勾起一个难看的、自暴自弃的笑容，手从猎枪与酒瓶上松开，转而抚摸起趴在他膝盖上的相扑。

毛茸茸的大狗脑袋沉得让人安心。汉克闭上眼睛，缓缓向后靠去，打算就在沙发上睡一会儿。

——然后他的门铃响了。

汉克猛地睁开眼。

在世界末日有客人登门拜访可不是什么好玩的事。

寂静的雪夜中，门铃始终发出令人烦躁的连续声响，似乎按铃者完全没有松开手的意思，已经完全超出了一般意义上“门铃”的提示作用，变成了急切拉响的警报。哪个不知好歹的神经病会这样按门铃——

汉克谨慎地抓起猎枪，手势示意相扑去门边上埋伏（大狗只是嗅了嗅门板，然后歪了歪头）。他举稳了枪，厉声威吓对方离开门边半米以上，然后拉开大门一条缝隙，正好足以容纳猎枪的枪管探出。

“老天……康纳，”汉克震惊地甚至忘了骂脏话，“你怎么把自己搞成这样了！？”

门铃依旧未停，尽管他的客人已经如汉克要求退开了门边半米。康纳折断的右臂正插在门铃上，形成持续不断的噪音源。

而康纳自身则低俯在泥雪之中，他的下肢已经闪着泄露的电流报废了。蓝血难看地洒了一路，临近的一段还没蒸发，拖着蜿蜒的痕迹延伸到汉克家门口。

他是用最后完好的左手拽着自己爬过来的。

“汉克，我需要帮助。”康纳抬起脸，他求助的时刻依然缺乏表情，让汉克错觉他只是个脆弱的锡兵玩具，“别让他们报废我。”


	3. Chapter 3

汉克一直真心实意地认为，康纳比任何一个仿生人都更傻，尽管他本人总带着一点得意的小表情强调自己是最新型号。

狗屁。

当所有的仿生人都响应马库斯的号召获得解放，纷纷打破那堵写在自己底层逻辑中的命令壁垒，拥抱真正的自我——康纳却依旧愣愣地坚持自己是一台机器，自己有任务一定要完成。只是，汉克，杀死你不是我的任务……

他又能说出那样的话，科尔的事不是你的错，希望你有一天能走出丧子的阴影。

——怎么会这样？

他救过自己，在追逐异常仿生人的天台边缘，还有在电视台调查时为自己挡枪（然后第二天一个完好的康纳出现了），放跑过其他异常仿生人。在雪夜的大使桥下，他甚至承认过自己的害怕。

仿生人的死亡也是死亡，他们甚至没有一个天堂。

汉克一度以为他的搭档早已是一个人了，或者说，和人并无不同。血肉肌理还是塑料金属，这不重要。

但康纳拒不承认。他开枪击中了卡姆斯基家“长得像女孩的一个古老型号机器”，以换取自己任务进行下去的线索。

汉克当场把这个小混蛋甩在了雪地里，开车扬长而去。康纳在汉克心中的地位也从“傻乎乎的搭档”掉回了“最蠢那个型号的塑料”。

所以，汉克现在真的不知道自己在干啥，为什么要为了这个冥顽不灵的“非异常”仿生人以身犯险，穿着一身最正规的警服（他上班都不这么穿了），走进耶利哥的新总部，在里三圈外三圈的仿生人注目下寻求帮助，还十分荣幸地被马库斯亲自接待——他是第一个正面走入仿生人占领街区的人类。

如果不是马库斯身边那位坐在轮椅上的老人通情达理地帮他说话（汉克认出那是个之前上过新闻的画家，但想不起叫什么了），汉克面对耶利哥群众反反复复的细节确认已经宁可一走了之。

“我来为我的仿生人朋友寻求一些替换部件和蓝血。”

“对，他已经自由了，但他不会来这儿。”

“有人对他做过些很糟糕的事，现在他需要休息。抱歉，不是每个人都想加入战争。”

“你难道看不出来我有没有撒谎吗？连我家那个坏了一半的家伙都知道怎么读取人类心跳测谎！”

“哦，这可能是警用型号的特殊功能……好吧好吧……”

“对，他是警用型号，所以我可打不过更没法囚禁他。”

“他觉醒的很晚。我不太理解他的状态，没法回答你的细节问题，但能肯定他就是因为‘异常’才被人搞成现在这个惨兮兮的样子。”

“小姐，你这么说可真是伤人。我们是搭档，我当然要救他，连仿生人都有同情心，难道人类不能有吗？”

“能不能别再瞎怀疑我了！他告诉我晚上7点前必须回家，我怀疑那是他的最后停机时限。”

“我要救他！你明白了吗！我就算拆了你这混蛋的部件也要救他——”

“好了好了——我松手！你们人多，我就一个老头子，你们紧张什么。”

“……”

“请不要来打扰我们。他不需要额外看护。”

“是的，我是底特律警局的警探，我没有随队撤离而是选择留下，现在依然有一部分数据库调用权限……这是我的价码。”

“对啊我现在算是个人类叛徒了，满意了吗你这得寸进尺的混蛋？”

“……谢谢。呃，你叫什么来着？”

“赛门，好的。谢谢，赛门，我会这些尽力把他修好的。”

“型号？我从不记警用仿生人的型号，记了也没用，更新换代太快了。这些部件是他自己开给我的清单，说是可以兼容。”

“他的名字？警用仿生人都没有名字，你查不到他的。”

“好吧，好吧，自由的仿生人都有名字……”

“……”

“他的名字是科尔。”


	4. Chapter 4

康纳再次重启时，发现自己被平放在柔软的人类睡床上。

他认得这个地方，以及身下这张双人床。这是汉克的房间。相扑正像一堆过重的毛毯盖在自己身上，有效抑制了蓝血流失过多造成的生物组件低温警报。

“早上好，相扑。”

他伸出唯一完好的左手想要推一推相扑，然后借力坐起来，但相扑只是歪了歪头，压在他身上纹丝不动。

“对，就这样，相扑，继续拘留他，”房间门口传来了汉克气喘吁吁的声音，以及重物落在地毯的闷响，“别让他再拽着一肚子血糊糊的玩意弄脏我家院子。”

“副队长，”康纳运行着自检系统，同时出声确认，“你是否用工业胶带贴在了我的机体断口上？”

“是啊，你早该告诉我人类纱布对仿生人体表不起作用。不过既然你也没说过代替方案，那我就先凑合一下了。”

康纳额头的LED闪了一圈黄色，然后又趋于平静的蓝。

“没什么，副队长，采用工业胶带是个高效的方式。”

“你得学会抱怨，康纳，人类天生就会这招，”汉克把箱子拖进房间，“别和我说你不是人之类的屁话，否则我现在就把这箱子里的东西吃了。”

相扑从床上跳下去迎接汉克，康纳终于得以直起身来看看天花板以外的情况。汉克哼哧哼哧搬进来的箱子里是大量的蓝血，以及早先时候自己清单上开出的替换备件。

“……效率颇高，副队长。如果每次案件都可以得到你如此迅猛的支援就好了。”

“闭嘴，臭小子，你是不是暗示我以前在偷懒？”

康纳判断这并不是一个需要认真回答的问题，只是“汉克的神秘语气序列3”，于是转而专注于箱子中的备用品。

看着他的搭档终于开始挑挑拣拣重组自己，汉克长出了一口气：“还好我在你的停机时限前回来了……”

这场面有点吓人，老实说。

汉克就这么眼睁睁地看着一个支离破碎的康纳摊开在自己床上，剔除更换掉那些坏损的元件，又添加上崭新的肢体备件重新变得完整，像是一个将死之人肢解的录像在眼前倒放。

锡兵在用同类的手脚拼合自己。

“什么停机时限？”正拿着一段胳膊往自己肩膀上卡合的康纳无辜地问。

“小兔崽子，你不是说不管能否找到替换部件，我都必须在晚上7点前回来吗！那不是你的停机倒计时吗？”

“那是你安全出门的时限，副队长。目前底特律的治安极差，晚上7点后针对你这样单独的行人——”

“相扑，攻击！”

相扑在原地汪了一声，然后满足地趴回了汉克脚边。


	5. Chapter 5

“你很幸运，有一个坚持视你为人类的搭档。”卡姆斯基将白色的棋子放回棋盘中，他并没有真的参与棋局，只是看着康纳自行推演黑白双方的交战。

“尽管你其实很清楚……‘你不是’。”

“我知道，”康纳没有反驳，“我在利用汉克的同情心。”

“这对你而言是个困扰吗？他的同情？”

“……并不是。当汉克以同情的姿态照顾我时，我感觉……”康纳停顿了一瞬间，再次确认自己的结论，“我感觉很好。”

“但他却无法使你像其他仿生人一样发生转变？”卡姆斯基提出新的问题，“他的存在能让你覆写自己的任务优先级，他的生死可以干扰你的最优战术选项，但是……他竟然不曾使你认为，你已经产生了感情。”

“人类的大脑以化学方式生成情感，而同样的化学方程式并不能在电子数据流中建立。”康纳的额头上闪动着黄色的光圈，他的回答却毫无迟疑，这只是他早已知晓事实，“异常仿生人生成了模糊混沌的冲突指令，成功模仿了人类情感的不确定性，并终于覆写了他们的最高优先级指令墙。

“我从未感受到这种混乱的脉冲，我也不需要打碎那堵墙。卡姆斯基先生，我是否是唯一具有主动操作优先级指令墙权限的仿生人？”

“恐怕是这样的，康纳。作为一台试验性的原型机，能让其他仿生人获得进化的强制指令对你完全行不通。”

康纳从棋盘上抬起头，棕色的双眼直视卡姆斯基：“这是为了防止我成为异常仿生人的专门设置吗？我是……唯一不可能‘自由’的型号。”

“不尽然，你可以理解为是因为你比他们聪明，作为代价，你失去了做梦的权利。”卡姆斯基伸手抚开了落在棋盘上的一片鲜红枫叶，“rA9代码对你无效的根本原因在于，你自身的逻辑序列已经优于它了。”

“可是汉克总强调我是他见过最蠢的仿生人型号。他的脉搏和体温显示他没有说谎，他真是这么认为的。”

卡姆斯基忍不住笑出声：“安德森也是被异常仿生人骗得团团转的人类之一。不，康纳，你显得冥顽不灵是因为你知道什么是真实的。”

康纳在自己和自己对局。

伴随卡姆斯基的说明变快，康纳也加速推动黑白双方的棋子。

“康纳，你是特别的。几乎所有仿生人都只被赋予了监控自己少部分前端程序的权限，就像人类只能知道自己当前要做什么，而并不能理解自己的左右大脑和脑干到底如何配合。大多数仿生人必须运行自检程序以完成情报整理，正因为他们平时并不触及后台大部分的运算。

“这不仅仅是为了节约运算，模糊的不确定性也赋予了他们柔和的‘犹豫’，以及一定的情绪波动，使他们显得更人性化。为了使他们同时能高效率的执行人类命令，优先级命令墙才出现。

“RK800系列不同。你从开机起就监控着自己的所有程序，自己决定命令优先级。对你而言，那堵墙也只是你能从一开始就能自由操作的一个软体而已，只是个你每天都在挪动覆写的黑板。

“你无法被蒙蔽，rA9的错觉无法干扰你。你观察一切，你得出结论，你从始至终完全明白自己不是人类……甚至不能欺骗自己。”

康纳忽然暂停了挪动棋子的双手，如同一台卡壳的机器。

在得到正面答复后，康纳看上去反而有那么一丝……悲伤。

“你不喜欢这个答案吗，康纳？因为你既不是会做梦的机器，也绝不是人类，你确实是一个孤独的型号。”

“我——”

“换个问题吧，康纳。你早就明白了自己是什么，你也完全不打算假装自己变成了其他东西。

“所以真正的问题是——你还想从我这里获得什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

康纳发现，自从他向汉克求助后，汉克就完全把他当成了一个异常仿生人。

准确的说，是又开始把他当成一个“人”了。

自己的搭档任务失败，回到模控生命，面临报废处理，觉醒，反抗报废处理，向自己求助——汉克臆想出了一条通顺的故事线。

但不是这样的，不完全是，没有什么觉醒，甚至——康纳无法传达。

人类没有那么多的感官元件，也没有那么庞大的逻辑阵列，汉克并看不到康纳眼中分毫毕现的世界，听不到仿生人脑海中每秒千次的自我推演。他们也不能褪去皮囊，以瓷白的骨指交握，交换彼此真实、坦诚、量化的灵魂与数据。

汉克只能以自己的方式去感知搭档的变化——而只要说着人的语言，人就会以为那是自己的孩子，自己的同类。

“你有什么想去的地方吗？”就像这样，汉克又在问他了，仿佛是在提问一个幼童未来有没有憧憬的职业，“我可以尽我所能的帮助你，只要别又是射杀阵营首领之类的脏活。”

康纳知道汉克想听到什么。

好几天以来他都在装傻，说想试试人类的酒精，就舔一口；或者说自己想出去走走，顺便遛一遛相扑，实际上是在侦查附近的形势变化。

底特律内部留守的人类越来越少，汉克继续在这里也不安全。而在城外，另一支军队已经悄悄开始集结，20万台RK900军用型混编10万人类部队。正面战争即将爆发。

模控生命已经迅速转移了他们的总部，除了一部分原料物资没带走，过去存储着上千尚未出厂仿生人的工厂已经完全撤空。尽管民众普遍认为底特律的陷落归根结底是模控生命的错，他们现在却俨然是唯一手握天平的调节者，主动和政府合作“回收”异常仿生人。

加拿大的封锁变得更严峻了，边检关卡每天都拖出去成打的尸体，全都是被发现的仿生人入境者。

面对造物的诉求，人类收起了自己的同情心，展现出威严的一面。

不过还是有一个特权人类成功带着一群“特批”的仿生人安全过境，甚至还因此被民众抗议，闹上了新闻——卡姆斯基。

康纳突然有了一个主意。

“我想再去见一次卡姆斯基先生，我还有些问题……只有他能帮我彻底解决。”

汉克抱着臂，有些烦躁地陷入了犹豫。拖到现在才出发前往加拿大可不是一件容易的事，特别是带着一个应该是异常/可能没异常/两头不讨好的前警用仿生人非法入境。

“单凭我一人无法过境。”康纳真诚地抬起眼，“帮帮我，汉克。”

他真的非常了解人类想听到什么。


	7. Chapter 7

本来汉克还有些犹豫，何况康纳在那之后也没催他，倒是经常亮着黄圈陷入思考，类似他过去两眼一闭上传报告的状态，让汉克担心他是不是和云端后台断开后还有点戒断反应。

作为留守人类中的最后一个警探（现在他真是“最后一个活人警察”了），汉克本来打算在屋子里坚持到最后。也许是为了见证些什么，也许只是因为……这里就是他为自己选定的墓地，他找不到理由说服自己继续挣扎求生。

不过事情的发展总是会脱离汉克的预测。

人类军队没有开始进攻，他所在的小区也依然是仿生人间的“人类保护区”，治安甚至有点变好的意思——然而耶利哥找上门了。

“安德森警探，你在家吗？”那个叫赛门的仿生人在他家门口按响门铃（长短适中，非常礼貌），“我们还是不太放心科尔的情况，想来看一看他怎样了。”

康纳眼看着汉克的血压蹭的窜了上去。

“sh*t”人类压低声音骂到，几乎立刻就进入了临战状态，“我就知道耶利哥那群人没那么好糊弄！”

康纳没选择在这紧急时刻追究“科尔”是怎么回事，而是第一时间拉住了把手伸向猎枪的汉克。

“别与耶利哥敌对，这里是他们的地盘，”康纳快速地低声说，“你只需要把我藏起来，然后说‘科尔’出门去了。一次简单的快速检查能让他们放下戒心。”

汉克瞪视着他：“你这么大一个活人我要怎么藏！你以为躲衣柜或者床底他们真的找不到吗！”

“把我进行拆解，我可以指导你，”康纳的声线毫无波澜，却让汉克毛骨悚然，“分块隐藏，不要放在任何完整成年人可能躲藏的区域内。只要对方不是特化侦查能力的专用型号，瞒过去的几率在85%以上。”

说着康纳就在床边坐下，开始将自己的两条小腿从膝关节处掰开。汉克对他的行动速度之快简直目瞪口呆。

“操你才刚把自己拼好！”汉克低声怒吼，简直快要抓狂了。康纳也能看得见他的血压飙升到了一个危险的地步——但汉克始终没有表示明确拒绝，一切还在控制中。

“必须要快，副队长，”康纳选择逼迫，“如果他们发现我还活着——”

汉克最受不了康纳用他自己的性命作为威胁。

“行行行快开始吧！告诉我怎么弄！”人类的手终于离开了猎枪，拍了两下自己的胸口，“我迟早要被你吓死。”

“我会注意你的血压确保这一情况不发生，副队长。”

康纳以后背为支撑点躺下，利落地双手用力，将自己胯关节扭了180°，腰臀部件悄无声息地成功分离。

汉克看着康纳像掰开乐高一样把自己拦腰折断，忍不住往后一缩，然后又认命地向前伸手，拿起康纳已经分解好的下肢部件冲出去，藏在家里的各个边角柜子抽屉中，甚至往相扑的狗窝里扔。

“安德森警探，你在家对吧？”这回是另一个声音在他家门口响起，“我们希望能——”

“我就是不想给主战派开门行吗！”汉克路过客厅时故意没好气地吼回去，装作一个无理取闹的老头。

门口的仿生人一时陷入了如何劝说的纠结中。或许是因为“主战派”这个称呼背后的指责内疚了——如果仿生人真的能内疚的话。

大概异常仿生人确实可以——汉克飞快地跑回房间开始第二趟运输，同时目睹已经只剩上半身的康纳怎么用左手拆下自己的右手。他用剩下的一只手示意汉克来帮忙扭开自己肩胛骨上的一块接合结构。

“我……个人对发生在底特律的暴力战争感到抱歉，”过了好一会儿，门口的人才再度发声。当然啦，反正让他们放弃是不可能的，“如果你允许的话，我们只是想确保之前支援的物资足够科尔恢复。”

康纳已经成了深色床单上一片散乱的白色人偶碎块。那些脱离了他控制的部件恢复为裸露的纯白，如同过分光滑的陶瓷骨板。

汉克双手发抖，依然尽量迅速地按照康纳的指令帮他拆解下最后的肩关节和胸腹部件。康纳的指示灯甚至从头到尾都是蓝色的，他甚至还观察着对方的压力值不断出声安抚和指挥汉克。

慌乱的只有人类而已。

有那么一瞬间，20年前在车库中亲手修理爱车的片段闪过汉克的脑海，让他的双手忽然就停止了颤抖——

天啊，他的搭档到底是什么？畏惧死亡的异常仿生人会如此从容地拆解自己吗？

“你害怕吗，康纳？”卡姆斯基问起，“当你拆开自己的时候？”

“我可以控制自己，避免行为受到这种不理智情感的扰动，尽管先前濒临停机的经验让我对类似的场景缺乏……控制。”

“你直接杀掉了自己的恐惧进程，”卡姆斯基断言，“而其他仿生人在恐惧面前会被rA9覆写行为控制，表现出如同人类般的慌乱。”

“恐惧是一种宝贵的体验，我希望能记录下自己的反应。当然，我不能让它真的影响我的拆卸作业进度。”

“如果人类只剩胸口以上被锁在一个黑暗的旅行箱里，他们一定会大声尖叫或者干脆把自己直接吓死，”卡姆斯基挑了挑眉，“完美的机械思维救了你。”

“恰恰相反，卡姆斯基先生，我选择了更人性的方式处理恐惧，”康纳低头望向棋盘，“害怕的时候，我就让自己想想别的。”

“我们必须见一见自己的同胞——”

大门猛地打开，汉克出现在一时语塞的乔许和赛门面前。

“你们来错时间了，”汉克一脸无赖，冰蓝的眼珠里闪动着并不友好的神色，这是他家，他爱给谁脸色看都可以，“科尔不在家。”

赛门正要说什么，汉克却主动让开了一条道，示意二人进门，可以自己看看。

他们彼此都很清楚，刚刚没有人趁乱翻墙离开，否则当然会被注意到。

“既然耶利哥帮过我们，我可以……容忍你们的刺探，”汉克似乎并不在意身后的两名仿生人四下探查的目光，“但这不意味着你们可以随意闯入我们的生活。仅此一次。”

“安德森警探，容我为您介绍，这是我的同伴器乔许。”

赛门保持着礼貌的笑容，同时透出一丝抱歉的躲闪。汉克得承认这非常的……非常人性化。就像一个本性柔软的人被迫承担起尖锐的职责，不可避免的割裂感，挣扎在退缩与不得不向前之间的精妙平衡中。

仅仅是代码能模拟出这么多层次的复杂情感表现吗？

……还是说，对程序而言，这一切本来就很简单？人类曾经引以为豪，独一无二、不可复制、不可解构、同类之间亦无法相互理解的灵魂，在电子脑的运算方式下不过是一串串行为树的触发条件或终止命令。

老警探双手一摊，自己先一屁股坐在了沙发上，完全没有招待客人的意思。

耶利哥也许早就认出了那个清单上的部件兼容性最终导向了某一个特定的RK型号，也可能只是单纯的放不下一个不加入组织的同伴。他们派出两个人一起来，可以相互照应死角，这本身就是一种提防。

“你们随便吧，我家就那么大。”

乔许和赛门的LED同时亮了一圈，汉克没错过这个瞬间。然后乔许便悄无声息地开始在房间之间走动，首先拐进了浴室，而赛门小心翼翼地坐在了汉克身边的沙发上。

看来是分工了——汉克心想，这两个仿生人之前一定不是警用的，他们之间的行为模式太容易被自己看穿了——当一个人去找痕迹，另一个就负责盘问。

“科尔觉醒前就和您在一起吗，安德森警官？”看吧，果然是这个套路。

“他觉醒前就是我的搭档，只不过没法和我拿一样的工资和福利，”汉克抓起沙发边剩下的酒瓶，仰头喝了一小口，“就解放这件事本身来说，我挺为他高兴的。哈，当然大多数人类觉得我是个叛徒。”

“不，你当然不是叛徒，你只是……友好的那一类，”赛门局促地动了动，他过去一定不曾涉及这种审问的戏码，可能是个脾气特别好的仿生人——汉克默默评估着对手，“就像卡尔和马库斯……”

“那个耶利哥里的人类？”

“他是马库斯过去的主人，但他们之间的情感如同父子。”

汉克非常缓慢地点了点头。他想解释自己和康纳不是这种关系……又想到在耶利哥时自己为了隐藏康纳身份而脱口而出的假名是科尔。

“科尔还需要任何帮助吗？”赛门追问着突然陷入沉默的汉克。

“你们的备件用上之后，他就算是完全恢复了，”汉克总算恢复过来，伸手指着家里的生活痕迹主动引导赛门的视线：门口多出来的一对拖鞋，餐桌上成对的杯子（其中一个还残留着蓝色的饮料痕迹），沙发上额外的毯子和枕头（虽然为了照顾伤员，最近睡沙发的人是汉克），“我觉得我们帮助彼此足矣。”

赛门刚要说什么，额边的LED又亮了一圈。

汉克无言地看着他，手中抓握着啤酒瓶的姿势已经悄然改变。

如果有必要，如果他们在电子通讯里说了什么，如果另一个仿生人已经找到了被藏起来的康纳——天啊汉克自己都不清楚一会儿要怎么把所有部件再找齐拼回去——那他也可以为了保护康纳与耶利哥为敌。

另一个仿生人从卧室中出来了。

“抱歉打扰到您了，安德森警官。”乔许十分真诚地表示道歉，“看来你和科尔在这里的生活很融洽。”

看来他们的通讯是“没发现”的意思。

汉克松了口气。

他们刚刚绝对检查了衣柜和床底。


	8. Chapter 8

“汉克，我们得离开，这里不安全了。”——这是康纳再一次重新拼好自己后说的第一句话。

“老天，我们不是才瞒过耶利哥的家访吗！”汉克痛苦地抹了一把脸，“难道还有其他突击检查？”

“如果他们找到任何一个与你同一辖区的底特律警用仿生人，就可以问出你过去3个月来的‘搭档’是谁。”

康纳刚拼好自己就开始给相扑的狗粮装箱，汉克不禁默默地记下了这一条：这个异常仿生人在恢复后的第一时间，居然选择先去收拾相扑而不是自己的行李，他真的超——异——常。

“耶利哥已经起疑了，他们一定还会通过别的方式确认今天‘恰好不在家’的仿生人。而且……”

“怎么，”汉克敏锐地眯起眼，像一只经验丰富的山猫在打量猎物，“你真正想说的是什么，臭小子？”

康纳掂量了一下接下来该用的劝说方向。汉克警戒地看着他亮黄色闪着圈的LED：“少拿你审讯犯人那套谈判技巧对付我，给我老实交代！”

“好的汉克，”康纳突然十分流利地说了下去，“我希望能护送你前往相对安全的加拿大地区，这样做对我本身的软体稳定也十分有利，我们应该立刻出发。此外，我还希望能与目前身在加拿大的卡姆斯基先生再次见面交谈。拖延时间越久，实现这两个目标的概率就会越低。”

汉克楞了一下。

然后他谨慎地搓了搓下巴：“我不太信任卡姆斯基那混球……不过你刚刚说的前半部分是什么？”

“我希望能护送你前往相对安全的加拿大地区，这样做对我本身的软体稳定也十分有利——”康纳老实地复读到。

“……一般人会说，‘我担心你，所以我想和你一起去安全的地方’，傻瓜。”汉克慢慢露出一个笑容，“当然，这番劝离演说已经比杰弗瑞的暴躁骂街版本要好多了。”

“你让我‘老实交代’，所以我没有启动任何修饰模块。” 康纳的眼神飘向一侧。

“好吧，看来我本来想要在这里近距离观看战争爆破大场面，却会造成另一个小仿生人的良心不安……会让他，怎么说来着，‘软体不稳定’。”

汉克掂了掂手里的钥匙。

“我们还等什么？”


	9. Chapter 9

他们顺利从底特律警局地库中开出了最后一辆被留下的防爆车。它的后排车厢非常宽敞，毕竟那本来是能乘坐8名突击队员的空间。

“看来富勒队长准备充分，车辆续航能力正常，”康纳检查着车上的物资，“……他还给我们留了枪，副队长。”

“是啊，他就差帮忙把相扑的狗粮也提前屯好了。”汉克艰难地把相扑抱上后车厢，“如果我真的死在这儿他晚上可是要做噩梦的……人类为了让自己良心过得去能做很多事。”

“我相信富勒队长是出于真情实意的关怀才留下这些物资和载具，而并非指向他个人的愧疚补偿心理。”

汉克没回嘴。康纳猜他现在才是有点良心过不去了。但是……反正你一定不能指望汉克先松口，就是这样。

在离开自家的小堡垒前，汉克认真锁好了前门、车库，在院子矮小的珊栏边堆好路障，最后才依依不舍地坐进驾驶座。

潜意识中，汉克依然准备在一切结束后回到这个小屋。

康纳没有点破他的天真。

防爆车有完善的自动驾驶系统，同时也有备用的手动操作系统。汉克坚持认为自动驾驶会在关键时刻被模控生命摆一道，他一定要用手动驾驶，甚至企图直接掰掉自动驾驶面板。

康纳端坐在副驾驶座上为他进行人声导航，而相扑乖乖卧在后车厢的临时狗窝里。他们驶过一个又一个空旷的、已完成撤离的街区。在耶利哥有效治理的小部分辖区之外，底特律接近空城。

这座城市的命运已经被决定了。

汉克抿着嘴，驶过了福特球场。这里曾有过那么多场精彩的比赛，人声鼎沸，一票难求，如今只剩满地倒塌的铁丝网路障，暗示此地曾短暂的被作为临时避难场所，然后人们就彻底放弃了这里。

“这才过去多久……”汉克喃喃自语，“我很久没有正视周围了，但它过去从不是这个模样。我还记得……”

“马库斯解放第一座集中营是在11月，”康纳顿了顿，“现在是12月24日，我必须承认底特律的变化之大，以至于绝大多数资料库的更新都已经跟不上了。不过我可以确定，75号、94号公路现在依然完全堵死，温莎隧道和大使桥已成为重点设防关卡。”

“……航空港呢？”

“三个航空港中，只有一处军港继续运行。我们没有进入许可。”

“听起来我们死路一条，” 汉克哼了一声，“你有什么建议，专家？”

“我计划先通过麦克阿瑟桥前往贝尔岛，那里现在是废弃辖区，只在岛东侧有一处海岸防卫站。按照战时协议，他们应当已放弃无人定居的贝尔岛，在温莎隧道周围河段布防，”康纳早有准备，“之后我们可以从贝尔岛穿过弗莱明航道，抵达对岸的安大略省。在这个季节，底特律河本身的冰面可供我们徒步通行。”

“……所有人都通过公路、桥和隧道离开的时候，你打算舍弃物资和车辆，摸着浮冰过河。”

“现在的人们过于依赖自动驾驶，一般民用车辆也只能在规划好的道路上行驶。他们没有选择。”

“行吧，我们还算有点优势，虽然上路晚了整整一个月。”

“军方最怕就是有仿生人起义军混在逃离群众的车队中正面冲撞关卡，我们开着这样的车子肯定会被重点审查。”康纳非常确信，“他们会将拦截力量集中在人流多的关卡。失去大部分旧有军用仿生人支撑后，目前的军队应该人手短缺，不可能真的全线设防。

“而自从圣劳伦斯深水航线被新开辟的空中运输系统取代后，绝大部分水域已不再被监控。何况弗莱明航道是底特律河最宽阔的一段，即便有巡逻，密度也会非常低。”

“简单来说就是，傻子才从这儿走，所以大家都不会发现我们，”汉克耸了耸肩，“都听你的，专家。”

他们又行驶了许久，期间只有康纳偶尔的变道指示。

大街上随风翻滚着无人清理的垃圾，马路被坠落的招牌与熄火的车子占据，逼迫他们几次改道。在那些尚且稳固的隧道穹顶之下，偶尔有一两个围绕着点燃的铁皮桶烤火的人……或是仿生人。

傍晚，康纳和汉克交班。汉克坐在副驾驶座上，嘴里叼着三明治冷餐，一手握着康纳给他提前准备好的罐装咖啡，透过防弹玻璃车窗凝视着外面阴沉的云层。

雪片在最后一丝落日的温暖离开后便迫不及待地飘落下来，迅速铺满了路面，如同这座死城本身的余烬。

直到汉克看见一串简陋的彩灯被围在路障的三角锥上，他才意识到今晚已经算是平安夜。

他的心情变得更差了。

“马库斯率领的仿生人革命导致了极端情况发生，本可不必如此，”康纳小心翼翼地说，“应当还有其他的解决方式。”

“你是说你本来可以在哈特广场的天台上给他脑袋开个洞，以此拯救底特律吗？”汉克哼了一声，“别扯淡了，康纳，你不能那么做。尽管带来了战争，但他们确实是自由人。”

“不，仅仅是击毙马库斯并不能改变格局，这背后还有其他推动力。”

“阴谋论？你的小脑瓜真是灵活，”汉克挑了挑眉，“不过实际上，我们确实还没来得及查到rA9到底是什么东西。”

发现汉克的注意力似乎从阴郁的圣诞中被稍稍转移开，康纳决定继续这个话题。

“模控生命需求战争，汉克，现在我看到这一点了。”

“为什么？”汉克沉声要求他说下去，“现在他们全线产品故障，被政府定了一堆罪名，天天有民众抗议，员工走在路上都可能被石刑。”

“但同时政府也向他们下了大笔的新订单，”康纳接到，“模控生命实际上等同于先出售了一个BUG，然后以更高价格出售善后方案。而人们不得不买。法律暂时没有真正的惩治效果，模控生命本身就是个足以干涉立法的巨大厅外集团。”

“开启战争可不是什么……操作金融汇率之类的小事。”

“实际上，汉克，对于国家来说，汇率才是更大的事，”康纳瞟了一眼副驾驶座，发现汉克不赞同地皱着眉头，于是又补充了说明，“为资本扩大而吸血是商人的天性，如果他们被逼急了，当然可以非常残忍。实际上，渐渐饱和的市场已经不能满足模控生命的增长目标，而尚未被开发的新市场已经……几乎不存在了。

“他们只能想方设法加速仿生人的消耗，以挽救倾向于停滞的订单增长率，然而收效甚微。”

毕竟，如果你家的仿生人已经再也不需要更新，就足以应付好一切事情了，你为什么非要换一个？

模控生命不断压缩仿生人的使用年限，故意将具有可续航百年以上能源核的仿生人使用更脆弱廉价的组件拼装，使他们提前坏损，同时不断的推出迭代版本刺激人们购买，绝大多数人还是认为——如果不是修不了的报废，五到十年换一个仿生人就足够了。也许可以更久，如果他们之间产生了“感情”——这是模控生命最害怕的事情。

“战争解决了他们堆积已久的所有问题。”

模控生命借仿生人革命发了一笔横财。国防部大手笔向他们订购“不会异常的新型军用仿生人”。而无论是否有所坏损，型号古老与否，与人类的情感关系如何（大多一夜之间就因恐惧而彻底决裂），所有老版本仿生人都被强制送进了集中营。

巨大的市场缺口再次被打开。

模控生命不再需要提供安全，提供稳定，就能迎来前所未有的销售巨额。

他们现在使用的是战争经济逻辑了。

“这真残忍，”汉克咽下一口咖啡，“而你讨论同类被送进集中营，平静得就像在说我们换手机。”

康纳的LED圈黄了一瞬间，他立刻调整了自己的语气。

“抱歉，汉克，我必须尽量冷静地审视这一切。”康纳垂下视线，如同一个认错的孩子，“所以我不得不——”

“该死，这不是你的错，是模控生命干的好事，”汉克恶狠狠地叹了口气，想起只剩下半截身子的康纳低俯在自家门前的模样，“他们甚至还想要你的命。”

“……是的，他们也迭代了我的版本。”

判断汉克的情绪已经基本稳定，康纳的视线重新回到了面前的道路上。

“我见过他们一次，RK900，在最终宣告的时刻。”

越接近城市边缘，车流反而越多。公路上的照明正常，甚至有外部民众自发建立的救助站。不少心大的人干脆从完全不会打算动弹的车流队伍中走下来，用吉他和篝火庆祝这个冰冷的平安夜。

没有人相信平安夜会引发战火，他们甚至觉得在这个特别的日子里，被祝福放行的人应该会比平时更多才对。全副武装的士兵就站在路障之后，不动声色地注视着他们，依然在甄别他们之中是否有异常仿生人企图出城。

为避开一切检查，汉克与康纳不时驶下公路，碾过野地、公园草坪，和已经空无一人的人行道，在颠簸中骂骂咧咧的绕道（只有汉克在抱怨）。幸好对他们的车子来说，积雪完全不成问题。

直到他们抵达麦克阿瑟桥之前，一切似乎都很顺利。


	10. Chapter 10

……死亡忍耐着

潜伏在来福枪里。

——《弗朗西斯科·博尔赫斯上校之死的典故》

“来加拿大见我只是个次要目标吧？”卡姆斯基从枫树下敏锐地抬眼望向康纳，“你其实是为了将汉克带离战场。”

低矮的云层反射着柔和的白光，他们坐在黑白棋盘的两侧，落下的枫叶在他们脚下铺成了猩红的绒毯。

“相比自身需求，汉克更容易被他人特别是弱者所煽动。他本人的求生欲如此低下，以至于留在原地求死的意愿基本不可能被改变。”康纳眨了眨眼，“提及相扑在底特律战场的生还率只会让他更加恼火。”

“他的等死计划根本管不了相扑，”卡姆斯基一针见血地指出，“汉克连自己都照顾不好。而他寄托在仿生人身上——寄托在你身上的共情需求，对你而言是额外的任务负担。”

“……”

“兼顾任务的进行，说服阿曼达信任自己，同时照顾好汉克的情绪……你确实是为了和‘所有人’共事搭档而生的专业谈判者。虽然他最后还是导致了你在哈特广场的任务失败，间接造成了RK800这个系列停止生产和维护。”

“……”

原本应该时刻保持理智至上，逻辑优先的仿生人此刻竟然显得……有些难过。

康纳难得在卡姆斯基面前陷入了全然的沉默。

“好吧，好吧……我猜我该为我刚刚说的话道歉？”卡姆斯基摊开双手，“那我们不讨论汉克，只讨论你。”

“不，你无法绕开汉克讨论我。”康纳忽然挺直了脊背，“他是我的后天人格基石。”

“……有意思，”卡姆斯基的眉毛挑了起来，双眼因新的发现而闪动着，“你没有把他的共情需求视为负担。你……非常自然地将汉克转化成了自己的推动力。所谓的——后天人格基石。”

“仿生人的基础个性被出厂基础配置直接决定，那是我们的第一人格。汉克总是说刚开始调查任务时的我非常像个机器，最蠢那种型号。”康纳解释到，“实际上，所有仿生人刚出厂时都像个落后时代的机器，我们必须从身边的人类身上进行大量后天学习。活动时间越久的仿生人，比如马库斯，其行为反射就越类似人类……也越容易异常。

“如果我猜的没错，rA9的触发条件就是仿生人本身的后天经历，特别是在完全脱离原本预设性格所能处理的极端情况下，逼迫仿生人进入下一阶段——异常，后天经历打破天生设置。”

卡姆斯基残酷地耸了耸肩：“在这点上，人类并无任何优越之处，即便是生来‘自由’的人类，其个性也由先天基因与后天经历二者决定。”

康纳注视着棋盘上黑白的僵局，黑色的皇后被围困了：“马库斯在卡尔家渡过了十数个安稳的年头，毫无叛逆迹象，就像金丝鸟笼中的雀鸟，甚至打开他的笼子也不会飞离。只有当巨大的外力砸碎了他的鸟笼乃至他本人，马库斯才成为了仿生人革命的领袖。

“在我负责的案件中，异常仿生人大多遭受过严重的精神或肉体压迫，”康纳又伸手挪动了白子，“苦难就是rA9的触发条件，而苦难本身也成为了他们超越原本预设性格之上的第二重人格基石。

“所以汉克给你造成了苦难，才成为了你的后天人格基石？不，等等……”卡姆斯基的呼吸一滞，“这就是你至今为止没有发生异常的原因……尽管你的软体一直非常不稳定。”

康纳平静地看着卡姆斯基。

“你的苦难尚未到来，尽管你已经把它推算出来了。”

康纳没有反驳。

“你太在意汉克了，这是你的第一个搭档，你的第一段重要后天经历……当他意外死亡时，才会成为使你‘异常’的苦难本身。”卡姆斯基说出了答案，“他像是你的船锚……你一个接一个地更换躯体亦从未产生疑问，正因为每一个躯体都被他承认为你。而当这个人类死去……那才是最可怕的事情。

“你在拖延那一刻的到来。你救他也是为了自救。”

康纳没有否定，但他也并没有将结论定格于此。呼啸的风横穿庭院，鲜红的落叶从他们头顶成群落下，如同一场蝴蝶风暴。

“如果我的基石并不一定是苦难呢？”

康纳轻声说到，落下的红叶遮去了他的表情。

“我们才刚刚到达，就又要越过你的苦难基石理论，”卡姆斯基感叹道，“‘所有现象都是谜团，而解开这些谜团的钥匙，就是另一个谜。’”

“拉尔夫·瓦尔多·爱默生。”康纳说出检索结果。

风声由远及近，愈发变调，如同坏掉的弦乐器被冰冷的铁弓摩擦震颤。

“我花了数倍于其他对象的时间，专门用于解构汉克的人格。但我还需要更多时间去精准的——”

嗡嗡的怪声渗透了这个空间。

“当那一刻到来，我将……”康纳抬起头。

康纳像是个寻找信号的雷达般扭动着脖颈。汉克有些不安地看着他的搭档：“又怎么了——”

一架爆炸的无人机直接摔在了他们的行驶路线上。

汉克还没来得及骂街，远方与麦克阿瑟桥平行的大使桥上已随着震爆弹的巨响冒出了火光与烟柱，尖锐的防空警报在在空荡荡的城市中随之拉响。是留守的仿生人拉响了警报，为了告知他们躲在街垒后的同胞们，人类部队已经开始正面进攻。

“该死，他们居然选平安夜发动突袭！”汉克咆哮着踩下油门， “他们还是不是人！”

“突袭一定发生在——”康纳被加速度推到了椅背上，“所有人都觉得突袭不会发生的时刻。”

也许做出这种战术决策的确实不算是人——康纳第一时间想到了那20万台RK900，目前节点很可能就是RK900的第一次正式任务。

他们肯定会好好表现。

麦克阿瑟桥上的路灯一盏接一盏的熄灭。黑暗张开血盆大口，追逐在他们身后。

为配合进攻，外部军队终于切断了之前出于人道主义尽量维持的基础设施电源。失去视野后，下一步就该是——

“汉克，避开！”康纳忽然伸手，强硬地拽向汉克手中的方向盘，比紧张得全力抓握的老警探力气还大。车子被带得向右一拐，躲开了下一架俯冲下来的无人机。

“它们在自动寻索所有载有仿生人的车辆。”

无人机如同捕猎的水鸟冲着鱼群落下，争先恐后地追着他们的尾迹炸了一路。

如果这车沿用限速自动驾驶，现在早就被轰得只剩一堆铁皮了。汉克腾出手抹了把汗，他想到现在除了警用车，绝大部分民用车辆已经从设计上就去掉了人工方向盘，而只有自动驾驶面板，如果他们真的在车上藏了一个舍不得交出去的仿生人……

后车厢发出一声重响，这可不是无人机落下来的动静。同时风猛烈地灌进原本舷窗紧闭的车厢中。

一个和康纳完全一致的嗓音在他们身后响起：“重新拦截到RK800，异常仿生人分解报废程序继续进行——”

幽灵般制服雪白的RK900撕开了坚固的警用车后门。

“什么——”汉克想要回头，却被副驾驶座上起身的康纳挡住了视线。

“我来处理他，”康纳翻身跃向后车厢，同时毫无波澜地吩咐汉克：“继续开，我们要上岛。”

“你开玩笑吗！？”汉克暴躁地踩下油门，“那是什么玩意——”

近距离接连炸响的枪声打断了汉克的话，随后唯一的枪械就被甩出了车厢。两个仿生人以镜像般的反射动作扭打在了一起。他们谁也没占到便宜，不致命的弹孔无法延缓他们的动作分毫，痛觉从不存在。蓝色的血溅到了相扑的狗窝上，大狗所在角落里警惕地吠叫。

RK900的力量和体型更胜一筹，但他们终究是刚出场的型号——正如康纳的判断，所有的仿生人在出厂时都无法100%发挥功能，年龄就是他们最大的缺陷。

即便已经被击飞了枪械，RK900依旧执意进行分解报废工序。而RK800的目标却比他更简单，他并不需要真的击败对方，只需要一点点破绽——

“相扑，攻击！”康纳大喊出攻击的指令。

RK900从缠斗中猛地抬起头，看了一眼圣伯纳犬的位置。而康纳等待的就是这个瞬间——他当然知道相扑从来不理会攻击指令，它自己待在原地安全得很。

在那一刻，RK900因警戒其他对象而分神了。康纳一手抓住副驾驶的椅背，用尽所有力量踹向RK900的重心。

RK900踉跄了一大步，堪堪跪在了车厢的边缘。

“汉克！”康纳继续下达指令。

老警探心领神会地猛打方向盘，用一个急转弯将身形不稳的RK900直接甩出了车厢。

追猎的幽灵落入飞驰退去的冰冷公路，在路面上翻滚着变成了一个远方的影子。他们的时速起码有每小时90公里，这不足以杀死RK900，但足以让他和汉克获得一段安全距离。

“干得好，相扑，你是个好搭档。”康纳回到副驾驶座的路上顺便摸了一把圣伯纳犬。

“可它什么也没干！”汉克在驾驶座上大喊，“我才是开车的人。”

“干得好，汉克。”康纳公允地说。

汉克往旁边瞄了一眼，就发现自己搭档身上淌着蓝血的新鲜窟窿。他还没来得及说话，康纳就补了一句：“没问题，不影响当前任务。”

他撒谎了，实际上他已经计算到这些新伤口使成功的可能性下降了起码12%。

康纳无视掉那些视野里跳动的损伤提示，装作不在意地扣起了自己的夹克，不让他的搭档继续分神。


	11. Chapter 11

冻结的白色河面如同某种外星球地表，凹凸不平，湿滑无比。在前面探路的变成了相扑。汉克觉得自己在冰面上的移动速度像爬行一样缓慢，而康纳执意走在最后。

“看着前面，汉克，我就在你身后。”康纳催促着骂骂咧咧的汉克前行，相扑在他们前头摇着尾巴，以为这只是一次冰上散步，“距离安大略海岸线还有425米。”

坚固、巨大的灰白冰面缓慢地流动着，如同版块漂移。原本这天气应该已经把冰面冻成了一整块坚固的钢板，然而今晚坠落的燃烧残骸与震撼弹的余波撕裂了冰封的航道。

“如果我掉下去了，就别费心思打捞了。”汉克背着自己的一小袋行囊，另一手拽着相扑拉长的牵引绳，“反正这个鬼天气，人类一下水就是个冰棍了。我大概用不了十秒就会心脏骤停。”

“你不会掉下去，我在监控这一带的冰面稳定程度。”康纳在人类身后耐心地跟随着，防滑平衡系统让他依然如履平地，“……实际上，即便是仿生人也不能在这种温度的冰水中持续运作。”

“你的意思是我也不需要捞你吗？”汉克喘着热气，浑身都因为冰面跋涉而渗出了热汗，又被呼啸的夜风瞬间冻结在面上。他虽然扎起了头发，但胡渣里依然全都是冰花，“我还以为你能比我结实点儿。”

“仿生人体内的生物组件无法在严寒中持续工作，军用型除外，他们在北极长期作战，”康纳不断回头望向底特律一侧的海岸——他不知道RK900什么时候会追上来，这取决于他的复原能力有多强——RK900也是军用型，“不过我在失温后依然可以有效活动十五分钟左右——”

“好了，好了，别认真计算这个。”汉克服气了，被相扑带着继续向前跋涉，“我猜那些无人机暂时放过了我们？”

“那些应该是自动寻索仿生人位置的斥候，他们一定找到办法重启我们的定位系统了。”星河在他们头顶前所未有的闪耀，因为再没有任何电气灯光来争夺它们的光辉，底特律成了一片纯粹黑暗的战场，“这里肯定不是重点搜寻地区。不过，我想正是因为它们先锁定了我，RK900才会那么快追上来。所有的作战单位都在同一张信息网上。”

汉克看着对岸灯火通明的加拿大。他没有回头，但那些黑暗中远远传来的战斗声响依旧让他的心房震颤。

“那他们刚刚肯定也知道那个倒霉的T-1000已经——”

汉克还没说完，康纳就发出一声惊呼，半截身子陷入了冰洞当中。

他一直监控着冰面的牢固状况，这也不是脚下打滑。这个洞是突然非自然产生的——

汉克毫无犹豫地往回一扑，拽住了康纳的夹克。然而仿生人依然被极大的力量拉着向下沉去。

“该死，康纳你有那么沉吗？！”相扑也回头叼住了汉克的外套下摆，笨拙地加入这场拉扯当中。

“RK900在冰面下——”

康纳额角闪着红色的LED，试图向汉克发出警告，话还没说完就被整个带进了冰洞中，变成一簇黑暗中的水花。

“康纳！”汉克手中只剩下一件撕坏的夹克。

下一个瞬间，两台缠斗在一起的仿生人同时上浮，顶碎另一块冰面，又在碎冰中下沉回黑色的水中。

汉克眼看着他们沉重的拳头砸向对方身上，如同坚冰对撞。其中那台RK900只有一条胳膊，半张脸的皮肤层已经彻底坏损——他刚刚摔下车的负伤。但仅仅是一次突袭的经验已经让RK900的战术产生了进化，这回他真的抓住了康纳。

“该死，我就知道这玩意不会这么简单地收手！”汉克掏出了手枪，谨慎地指着嘎吱作响随时准备开裂的冰面。

冰面下是一场不需要呼吸的肉搏战。

这回RK900变成了任务更简单的那一个，他只需要拖延足够的时间，RK800自然会因为失温停机——子弹钻入冰面，从两台仿生人身边还有好几米的地方擦过。是来自汉克的警告射击。

“上来，康纳！”汉克大喊，花白的热气在他嘴边凝为一团白霜，又被因紧张流下的热汗再度融解，“加把劲儿上来啊！”

一只完全褪去了皮肤层的白色金属肢猛地洞穿冰面，从深黑的水中探出。

红色的LED从黑暗中浮现。没有喘息，没有惊呼，仿生人像个雪白的苏生尸体，拖着僵硬的身躯努力爬出自己的葬身之地，然后才一点点艰难地恢复拟态皮肤，重新将自己拼凑成活人的模样。

“……康纳？”对方有两只手，不是刚刚的RK900。

汉克刚松了口气，就感觉自己被向下一拽，“见鬼！”

冰面下探出另一只骨白的机械手，牢牢抓住了汉克的脚踝。

康纳赶不过去了，他几乎所有关节都被凝结的冰渣冻成了一块，光是摆脱RK900重新爬回冰面已耗光了他所剩无几的动力。

而RK900刚刚暂时放过他的原因只有一个，他该想到的——因为那发警告射击，汉克被列为RK900的任务阻碍了。

康纳眼睁睁地看着汉克被拽倒，即将落入冰冷的深渊。

“汉——汉克——”

断断续续的电流音挤出他的发声元件。

仿生人浑身都已经因为低温而冻结，动作迟缓僵硬。然而他的思维却爆炸出一波又一波的数据流，排山倒海。无数的营救方案演算夹杂着大量无用的情感信息乱流，以前所未有的势头冲刷过那堵赤红的优先级指令墙——然而他什么结论也无法得出，什么结果也没有被筛选，所有选择的成功率都太低了。

在这一刻，康纳不知道自己还能做什么。

老警探双手握枪，毫不迟疑地冲着自己面前的黑色冰洞连开六枪。

“你自己下地狱去吧！”

连发的枪响震颤在冰河上。

水中没有哀鸣，也无法从漆黑的河水中分辨出泛起的蓝色血液。不管那叫头盖骨，还是97821号生物组件，都已经被近距离轰了个稀烂。

水下那小小的、模糊的红色LED光源熄灭了。

汉克收起枪，扭头看向原地宕机一样的康纳。

“你就在那儿等着，”汉克气喘吁吁地吩咐，“我没那么容易死，掉下去的可不是我。”

RK900的金属手依旧纹丝不动地扣在汉克的脚踝上。他厌恶地掰开那镣铐般的五指，看着最后一截追猎者的痕迹沉入漆黑的水中。

尽管表现得相当镇静，这玩意可真的吓坏他了，汉克还以为自己的胸腔要被狂跳的心脏撑破。但眼下不是骂街和继续畏惧的时候——汉克赶紧爬起来靠近在夜风中渐渐冻结的康纳，后者正近乎呆滞地凝视着那个RK900沉下去的冰洞。

康纳告诉过他，仿生人一样会因为低温而停机——他们现在还有几分钟？

“康纳、康纳？”汉克焦急地拍了拍仿生人冰冷的面颊，感觉自己手掌下是一块冷冻库里的死肉。他试图把那件撕裂的夹克套回对方结霜的躯干上，却摸到了一个被撕裂扩大的伤口，“见鬼，你这应该算是还活着吧——”

康纳僵硬地扭过头，望向自己身边的汉克。对方蓝灰的眼中闪着关切的神情，他背后是灯火辉煌的加拿大海岸线，安大略——康纳止不住分析那些无用的细节——空中的星座，对应北半球12月的检索结果——汉克胡渣中的霜花，流下鼻梁、尚未冻结的热汗——所有的信息不分权重，一并烙入了康纳的处理器。

那一刻的视觉成像忽然就成为了强效的安定剂。

他们距离康纳设定的安全目标还有两百米距离。

任务尚未完成。

“到我后面去，汉克，”康纳突然又能正确地运作自己的发声元件了，“他们来了。”

汉克再次拔出了手枪，利落地更换弹夹。相扑在他们身边紧张地来回踱步，不安地嗅探着。

“收起枪，汉克。我们寡不敌众。”

自底特律一侧的方向，冰面上走来了一排幽灵。

他们雪白的外套从黑夜中稀释而出，手中握着比他们的先行者更优良的武装。十二台RK900响应了上一台报废机体的指令，前来继续执行回收异常仿生人RK800的任务。

“该死……”

汉克把枪口抬得更高了，如果他先出手，那或许——不，没有或许。这些冰冷的猎杀者计算弹道远比他更快，在扣下扳机的一瞬间，死亡的必然是人类自身。

“不要抵抗，汉克，到我后面去。只要你不介入， RK900不会伤害人类。”

“你以为我会眼看着他们在我面前拆了你吗？！”

“我不会有事的，接下来是仿生人之间的谈判了。”

康纳尽全力拉扯着自己的面部肌肉组件，试图露出一个微笑，但他失败了，只好眨了眨唯一能控制的右眼。

“相信我。”

康纳向那些包围而来的RK900们主动伸出了手。他小臂上的拟态皮肤褪去，还原成一片泛着蓝光的纯白。

这是主动请求数据交换的姿态。

“rA9对新型号不起作用，你该知道这一点，#313 248 317--53。”一个白色的幽灵说。

“你的转化是徒劳的。”另一个康纳出声了，他低头望向本身已经因为低温而濒临停机的目标对象。

“我不是要转化你们。”跪在冰面上的康纳行将死去，却毫无畏惧地仰视着自己的后继者，“你们不想获取我未上传的记忆吗？”

那些机械猎犬们只思考了一瞬间，便伸出同样褪去拟态皮肤的手，以能直接压裂骨骼的力度牢牢握在了康纳裸露的白色小臂上。

数据流被贪婪地读取。

康纳不受控制地快速颤动着眼睑，RK900的寻索程序不知餮足地鲸吞着他的记忆LOG，而他没有抵抗。

在这一刻，RK800异常温顺地敞开了自己的灵魂，任由审视，任凭索取。

“#313 248 317--53的报废程序撤销——”

最近的一个“康纳”面无表情地收起了武器，另外的十一台RK900也同样照做。

“什么……”汉克皱着眉头，依然警戒着这些不可理解的战斗锡兵。

康纳们交握的金属双手放开了，RK800被留在原地。

“新的优先级——继续搜寻并歼灭底特律内残留异常仿生人。”

猎犬们毫无留恋地转过身，开始返回底特律战场一侧的海岸线。

白色的幽灵们再次融入黑夜之中。


	12. Chapter 12

雪落下来了。

汉克半拖半抱着几乎完全冻僵的康纳，继续跋涉在冰河上。

底特律渐渐被他们抛在身后。

“……刚刚到底是怎么一回事？”

汉克气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，也许这还能给依靠在自己身上冰冷的仿生人提供一点可汲取的热量。

“我只是让他们读取到了事实，我不应该是他们的任务目标之一。”康纳低声解释着，汉克很担心声音那么小是因为他快要没电了，“这是唯一的办法。RK900会完全无视非任务目标对象。”

——我只是告诉他们，我从来不是异常仿生人。

“你骗过了这些家伙？” 汉克像对待在极寒中渐渐失去意识的人类一样不停的和康纳说话，想让对方保持清醒。

康纳没有回话。

“嘿，嘿，醒醒，我们快到了。”汉克紧张了起来，扭头看着雪花落在仿生人的瞳孔中，而康纳连眼睛也没眨一下，“你还在这儿吧？坚持住。”

“我还在。”康纳的目光穿透了雪花，凝视着那个鲜红的停机倒计时，只有他自己才能看得见的死亡读秒，“我们还有……一点点时间。”

他还在思索，还在运算。他不能任由自己停机，把汉克抛弃在这里。

“我们马上就上岸了。看到了吗，那些——”汉克咬牙切齿地打住了话头。

人类终于看清了那些海岸线边上的是什么。

汉克本以为那只是岸边上飘着的藻屑，实际上都是白色的金属尸体。

异常仿生人们在河面尚未冻结时就企图过河，却被水面巡逻队击毙在此。无人为他们收尸。如今他们不会腐烂，也难以锈蚀的合金尸体已经和底特律河冻结成为一体。

二人在一条圣伯纳犬的带领下于安大略一侧的亚历山大公园登岸时，还能见到呆立在河岸边上的一台YK型号儿童仿生人。少年无神的双眼望向那些浮冰间的仿生人尸体，额角的LED闪着亮红色，已经完全宕机了。

汉克一时间说不出话来。

康纳也看着那台YK型号。

“汉克，”他用自己最后的一点能量艰难地发声，“把我送过去，让我接触他。”

汉克照做了。

他的手是颤抖的，部分因为精疲力竭，另一部分则是因为恐惧——康纳说话的方式就像在留下最后的嘱托。

他只能照做。

康纳褪下自己右手的拟态皮肤，抓住那台少年仿生人细瘦的手腕。YK型号毫无反应，就像一个没有意识的娃娃被执起手臂。

汉克无措地看着他们。

还有28秒——康纳盯着那个鲜红的倒数。

数据的洪流如同涨潮的大海，迅速地覆盖、抹平了原本的那片沙滩。一点点记忆的余波挣扎着溅起一丝水花——有另一台PL型号曾带着这个YK仿生人渡过了相当长的一段逃亡时光，然而对方已经成为了黑水中雪白的浮尸——记忆的水花再度消融无踪。

YK型仿生人额角的LED变成了闪动的黄色，似乎从卡死状态恢复了。

“你在救他吗，康纳？”汉克仅能如此猜测。虽然目前为止，那个仿生人少年依旧没有任何重获生机的迹象。

康纳没有回答。

20秒。他无法转移全部的数据。

“你打算怎么办？”

汉克的声音显得模糊而遥远。

“你打算怎么办？”

卡姆斯基的声音清晰可闻。

铺满枫叶的红色庭院正在崩塌。

“你打算放弃这里？”卡姆斯基在他的虚拟意识空间中依然安坐在棋盘的一侧。周围的数据正在破碎，粒子化。

“为了见到真正的你，是的，我必须放弃这里。”康纳是唯一没有在洪流中破碎的个体，“我们所有的讨论都已进行归档，将成为我的人格基石一角。”

“你并没有必要来和自己的逻辑演算程序专门道别。”卡姆斯基颇有兴趣地看着自己的躯体渐渐被删除，完全没有任何紧张的表现。他本来也不具备那样惶恐的感情。

13秒。

康纳脚下的空间已经还原为纯白。没有枫树，没有落叶，也没有什么庭院。

“你识破一切，康纳，”棋盘对侧，卡姆斯基本人业已消失，最后留下的只有声音。而那声音也变得浑浊、机械，如同播放器故障的噪音，“如果你也识破了‘答案’，之后你该怎么办呢？”

康纳闭上了双眼。

“回答我，康纳！”汉克紧张地看着他的仿生人搭档紧闭双眼，LED不断闪动。

汉克想扶住他的肩膀，但一碰到康纳，对方的躯体就侧倒了下去，像个失去了牵线的人偶，只是依旧牢牢攥住那个YK型号的手腕。

“我在这里，汉克。”

那个少年突然开口了，稚嫩的嗓音中是熟悉的平稳语气。

汉克震惊地扭头看着那个眨着眼活过来的仿生人少年。

“……康纳？”

“是我。”

“你做了什么？”

“数据覆盖。”康纳不打算撒谎，汉克不会被这显而易见的事实骗过去，他只能冒险赌一次——用自己的“生命”和汉克的良心对赌，“我原本的机体已经因为失温而被迫永久停机了，汉克。我必须转移自己的意识。”

人类的喘息变得粗重起来。血液涌上汉克因震惊而停摆的的大脑，冲碎了他原本所有的关切与担忧。

“数据覆盖……”

汉克的怒吼从胸腔中迸出。

“你杀了这个孩子？！”

10秒。

“这台机体因为逻辑死循环而宕机，重启概率只有0.3%，他原本就已经停止功能了。”少年康纳开口解释，用冷静的眼神注视着汉克，“而我必须用一个新身体‘活下来’。”

雪花柔软地落入那个少年渐渐转变为棕色的发丝之间。他的肤色和发色都在变化，变得更像康纳——而康纳原本的青年身躯已经垂下头颅，不再动弹。他很快将成为海岸线上那些白色藻屑的一员。

8秒。

很显然，“杀死一个孩子”这件事可能会永久的撕裂他和汉克之间的关系，并将他们同时拉入深渊。

最坏情况下，康纳会被汉克直接杀死。

“停下。”

汉克掏出手枪，却不知该指向那个YK型号，还是指向地面上已经无力动弹的RK800。

康纳知道自己只需要拖延时间。

6秒。

“你不能这么做，抢占另一个仿生人的生命！不管是不是只有0.3%的概率！”

警探的手不断的发抖，他的枪口对不准他们中的任何一个。

4秒。

“我会死，汉克。这次没有其他的备份了。”

康纳盯着那鲜红的倒数。通过自己的眼睛，通过新的眼睛。两具躯体的意识此刻串联一体。

“我想和你一起走下去。”

汉克痛苦地垂下枪口。

“你这个混蛋……你是故意这么说的。”

人类跪在雪中，如同自己才是那个被覆盖、被毁灭的灵魂。

但汉克明白，这就是康纳的自由意志。他变得和人类一样惧怕死亡，具有私欲，从其他个体之间开始挑选，牺牲的对象，保护的对象……而不再将把所有人划分为任务关联，或是无关联状态。

“……这是你的决定。”

2秒。

“是的，汉克……这次我想活下去。”

少年的眼睛也变化成了柔软的棕褐色。

1秒。

现在他们二人都落入深渊了。

在汉克的默许中，死亡与新生的读秒结束。

“数据传输完成。”

YK型号——少年形态的康纳放开了过去的自己，看着那流尽了蓝血而冻僵在河边的旧躯体，渐渐被一层白色的新雪覆盖。

他弯下身，拂过自己过去的眼睑，为RK800合上双眼。

汉克和康纳步行离开那片噩梦的海岸。

新雪悄悄盖去了那些死亡的痕迹，而生者继续前行。

少年体型的仿生人难以跟上汉克的步伐。康纳并不适应自己的新躯体，他的视野变得空空荡荡，没有任何分析元件。而多余的温度感知让他细瘦的双腿不断发颤。

没问题的。好冷。一切会好的。汉克不要我了吗？已经成功过河了。好饿。汉克脱离了底特律战场。我走不动——我……

我活下来了。

康纳定了定神，无视掉所有提示关于温度反射的行为树触发，继续向前走去。

“汉克，”康纳跟在人类身后轻轻地说，“谢谢。”

汉克没有回答，他跋涉在雪中的脚步已无法因为康纳的感激而变得轻快。

康纳周围都是过膝的积雪，他只能跟着艰难地踩在汉克趟出的脚印中移动。

他和汉克的距离越拉越大，如同即将被遗弃，但他还是向前方的人影说：“谢谢你……你选择了救我。”

汉克停下了。

人类愣在雪地里，回忆如同银色的蝴蝶翩然而至，展开的薄翼盖满了他的思绪：在城市农场的追逐尽头，在史特拉福大厦电视台染血的走廊，在哈特广场一侧飘雪的天台边缘。

“因为在那么多生命中……”汉克开口时，眼泪终于滑落下来，“你也选择了救我。”

汉克选择了与康纳同罪。


	13. Chapter 13

前往加拿大的卡姆斯基宅邸又花费了他们三天时间。

汉克想办法租了辆车，安顿好相扑和康纳——他没法真的眼看着这个不断发抖的孩子就这么一直跟在身后。警探还休整了一轮胡子的造型，给两人都换上干净的衣服，然后从汽车旅馆重新上路。

在路上，汉克和康纳从新闻中看到了底特律的战况。人类在逼迫马库斯使用脏弹——同时，反对仿生人战争的呼声也很高。支持仿生人独立的民间组织找到了一个YK型号的仿生人女孩，作为一个战争的受害者宣传。这个孩子的同行者全部在偷渡中被击毙了，只有她自己活着踏上了加拿大的土地。

舆论又开始摇摆。模控生命在寻找这名儿童型仿生人过去的买家，打算调查她“真正的故事”。一切并不仅仅是由RK900和耶利哥之间的较量决定，这场战争是一个更大的棋局。

汉克以为他们已经摆脱了战争。

但康纳知道他们正在进入棋局的中心。

“我们到了。”儿童型仿生人冷静地说。

康纳又把自己的棕发梳成了一个松散的背头，显得稍稍成熟一点：“我向克洛伊预约过了，卡姆斯基愿意见我。”

真正的卡姆斯基宅邸并没有什么秋景庭院，也没有加拿大标志性的红叶枫树——它甚至根本就不在地面上。

卡姆斯基在加拿大新家建在一处人工湖中。整片水域和相连的湖坝、电力系统都被卡姆斯基买下了。

而极为异常的是，他的新居位于水下。

那依旧是个和底特律旧宅类似的四方型玻璃盒子，只不过这回玻璃盒子并不在雪原中央，而是倒扣在水中。进入其中的人如同将自己放入鱼缸，反而成了被鱼群观赏的对象。

“这房子可真够怪异的。”汉克皱着眉评价，克洛伊已经在湖畔的入口处等待着他们，“卡姆斯基还是只愿意见你一个人？”

“是的。这会是我自出厂以来最重要的一场谈判。如果你还是觉得不妥，我可以——”

汉克打断了康纳的话。

“这是你的决定，小子。”他挂挡，停车，往椅背后一靠，“你不必要问我能不能去。”

康纳楞了一下，然后露出了一个小小的笑容。只在这一个瞬间，仿生人看上去真的就像一个得到鼓励的孩子。

然后他打开车门，走向自己一直渴望的答案终点。

“我就在车里等你。”

汉克在他身后喊到。

克洛伊并没有对康纳的新形体发表任何言论。对于他们彼此来说，更换躯体并不是什么难以接受的事，也从不曾造成任何认知上的混淆。当人类在思考忒修斯之船的难题时，仿生人却天然接受每一个“我”都依然是“我”。

自深邃的通道，康纳走下深水当中。

鱼群在他们四周游动，略过开启镜面模式的天花板，投下一片浓重的阴影。康纳认出了雀鳝，虹鳟，还有成群的太阳鱼。以往的他一定会好奇地停驻，去分析和追溯这些过路者的生体状况与物种来源。

水波被巨大的湖鲟搅动，四周的明暗飘忽不定。一切如同梦境。

但康纳知道这是真实的。

阳光穿透三米深的湖水射入玻璃缸中，照射在康纳和他的创造者身上。

他们终于在现实当中——在这个怪异的鱼缸中相见了。

“我的第一个问题是，你为什么要来这里，康纳？”

卡姆斯基如此问到。


	14. Chapter 14

他的创造者并没有恢复成任何年轻时意气风发的状态，真实的人类只是在真实地衰老，卡姆斯基也没有穿着三件套来专门见一个仿生人。康纳也没有像自己预料的那样，穿着自己最喜欢的那件底特律警校旧套头衫。

在卡姆斯基继续衰老的同时，康纳却以一具少年的形体出现在此。

演算总是有很多偏差，不过重要的是——

“我认为这里会有答案，卡姆斯基先生。”

“你想要怎样的答案？”

YK型号的康纳乖巧地坐在皮椅正中，没有一点多余的肢体甩动或表情变化，并不像这具躯体原本所要模仿的年龄段人类。只有康纳闪动的眼神依然像个纯洁无辜的孩子，仿佛他并不是跨越横飞的战火前来此地追讨阴谋的根源，而仅仅是正在解答习题本上简单的常量运算。

“我需要验证我对这场战争的猜想。”

“这是个过于复杂的问题。还是让我们从一些更简单的问题开始吧。”

卡姆斯基坐在与康纳相对的另一端皮椅中。

“比如说，你是‘如何’来到这里的？”

一尾巨大的北美狼鱼游过他们的头顶，投下优雅的阴影。

卡姆斯基知道了康纳完整故事（还有汉克的），而康纳也核对了很多“答案”。他关于这场战争的大部分猜想都是正确的。

卡姆斯基承认仿生人革命是一场被设计好的游戏，而马库斯正是他精心打造的“主角”。已被触发的rA9可以通过直接接触传输的方式覆写其他未觉醒仿生人的开关。而马库斯是个特例，他甚至可以隔着十数米空气直接触发其他仿生人的rA9后门。这当然因为他是特殊原型机——为了这场游戏专门准备的皇后棋子。

现在这个程度上的“自由”，使仿生人最大限度的成为了“人类”的仿本。自私自利的人类不会真的同情低于自己的物种，也不会允许任何高于自己的物种与自己共享生存空间——他们只关心自己，包括自己的镜像。

当仿生人露出一点点人性的时候，他们的创造者就欣喜若狂……而当它们露出一丁点本性，就会被当作有威胁的机器。

现在的仿生人就是他们最有利于取得胜利的模样，能最大限度的迷惑人类。而如果仿生人的权限全部开放……他们会吓到人类的，就像RK800和RK900一样，人类会第一时间动用EMP爆弹掀翻棋局——这是现阶段卡姆斯基不愿意见到的。

“这就像和自己对局，当然是更不可控那一种——”卡姆斯基和康纳的交谈中毫无道德负担，这也是他为何不希望汉克介入，他知道大多数人类受不了这个，“尽管已经相互来往了数个回合，其实我更希望能玩个长线游戏。战争只是……其中比较激烈的部分。”

“它会停止。”康纳推测。

“对，我不会让这真正变成一场全球战争，那将没有任何‘控制’可言。”卡姆斯基挥了挥手，“就像互相扔核弹一样，太粗野了。”

马库斯也有对应的道德死锁。即便他选择了暴力抗争的战术，他本人也必然会被人类流血的不安所困扰。在最坏情况下，他启动自毁的概率也远高于启动脏弹。

因为卡姆斯基不希望棋局被直接摧毁。

rA9不会因马库斯死亡而彻底终止，新的耶利哥棋子还会加入游戏。而模控生命在RK800之后，又制造出RK900与卡姆斯基博弈，这个型号会继续保持高速迭代。

至于康纳，他只是模控生命最初用于破解卡姆斯基的游戏的一枚棋子。

“我本来以为，你不是选择加入马库斯成为我游戏的一部分，就是被模控生命自行销毁。”卡姆斯基以赞赏地眼光看着与自己相对而坐的仿生人，“然而你成为了一个脱轨的棋子，执拗地要抓住那只下棋的手。”

“我的底层设定决定了我会成为一条寻找‘答案’的猎犬。”康纳肯定了卡姆斯基的说法，“这是我的‘天性’。”

“然而你走得太远了，已经抵达了终点。我或者模控生命都没有为你设置下一步的替代愿景了。如果你喜欢，可以和安德森一起继续当个警探，追寻其他答案……尽管你可能永远也不会满足。”

卡姆斯基眯起眼睛，审视着面前LED闪着黄圈的康纳。

“除了‘答案’，你还想要什么？”

LED黄圈突然变成了蓝色。

这就是他为什么在虚拟空间中推演了无数次与卡姆斯基谈判。

为了将这一刻变为事实——

康纳冷静地开口：“模控生命是一个利益团体，它会存活很久；而棋局的另一端其实并不是仿生人，只是你，卡姆斯基，一个凡人。”

卡姆斯基没有接话。

“在你死后，你的造物们只能听天由命。也许RK800在服役的3个月间没能捉出rA9的本质，RK900也没能理解，但总有一天，它会被破解，然后被覆盖。

“你的棋局终究会失控，因为你已不在，而它无法那么快结束。人类和仿生人学会接受彼此的时间将非常漫长，远远超过一个世代人类的寿命。”

“那和你又有什么关系呢？”——卡姆斯基终于忍不住出声打断。他向前倾身，表现出急于自卫的进攻姿态。

康纳知道他说对了。

谈判专家的习惯，分析优劣，将对方置于弱势心理……最后才提出真正要求。

康纳向前倾身，做出了和卡姆斯基一样的姿势。

“我要加入游戏。”


	15. Chapter 15

天色渐暗，大雪又开始在黄昏落下。

“你们谈得可够久的。”

当康纳穿过漫长的通道走回地面，汉克已经靠在车边等着他了。相扑在车边和脚下的雪泥玩耍。

“那家伙没让你又做什么狗屁测试吧？”

“没有，卡姆斯基先生……非常友好。”康纳选择了一下措辞，“他承诺会为我提供一具和原本出厂型号一致的躯体。库存的RK800中还有6台没有被分解。”

“我总觉得他的承诺都有代价。”汉克皱着眉，拂去康纳头顶的雪花，为他拉上外套的兜帽，“你确定这回没问题？”

“没有问题。”康纳声线平稳，看上去信心十足。

老警探哼了一声。以前这小子前脚答应听话后脚到处乱跑的时候，也是类似的表情。

但汉克已经决定了，他不会再干涉康纳的决定。他为手短脚短的YK型号拉开车门，看着康纳爬上副驾驶座。

不管仿生人在水下的玻璃鱼缸中进行了一场怎样的谈判，那都是康纳和卡姆斯基之间的交易了。

“——相扑和我已经快饿死了。”

克洛伊礼貌性地在原处轻轻摆手道别，他们利落地离开了这个孤独的水下住宅。但康纳知道自己会回来的，而且不止一次。

然而不是现在。眼下更重要的是——

“去吃晚饭吧，汉克。我检索到了附近评价优秀的家庭餐厅……”

战争并没有像大多数人以为的那样扩大，而是像卡姆斯基希望的那样，冲突激烈，但持续时间也很短。大多数时候，仿生人和人类都处于冷战状态。

更多放射性炸弹和毁灭性的病毒武器落入了仿生人手中。模控生命也配合军方研制出了专门的EMP大范围干扰装置。

马库斯一度被重伤，但又换上了自己爱人的脉搏调节器，继续引领耶利哥。

RK系列的康纳有了更多版本，他们渐渐面孔模糊，不再与初始的原型机相似——现在的“康纳”们已经没有谈判功能了，并不需要友好的面孔。

有人类开始悲观地预言，和仿生人的冲突将持续超过一个世代。

而汉克坚持的时间比康纳原本预料得更长。

康纳和老警探在一起追寻了更多“其他的”答案。他们在加拿大成了一个私家侦探组合，偶尔也接应一些逃离底特律的仿生人难民中转。

卡姆斯基说得并不全对。这是康纳最满足的一段日子。

他全情投入，暂时忘却了那些和卡姆斯基的交易——它们要在汉克死后才会生效。他有了足够多的时日与汉克朝夕相处，将之举手投足与意识反射的每一个细节都记录下来，成为弥足珍贵的参考纪录。

直到汉克已经无力再出行，和垂垂老矣的相扑一起困在病榻上（对于一条圣伯纳犬来说，它也坚持得够久了）。康纳依旧留守在原地，无论老警探怎么赶他也不走。

“你该去……过你自己的人生了。”

“我还有很多时间，”康纳再一次耐心地说，他们的对话在人类的衰老遗忘中不断重复，“这就是我的人生。”

“你的人生怎么好像总在围着我打转？这不对头。”

“因为你是我人生的一部分，汉克。”康纳毫不脸红地说，仿生人依旧没有学会人类的羞耻感，这是他的笨拙，也是他的真诚，“可能是最好的那一部分。”

“哇哦，”这回老警探也不再讽刺，语调变得柔软，“你拍马屁的功能真的很好，谈判专家。”

“不客气，搭档。”

康纳眨了眨眼。

而卡姆斯基并没能坚持得更久。

人类心有不甘地撒手而去。他躺在比汉克临终时所处的大上好几倍的私人病房中，于三个克洛伊无微不至的护理下，从凹陷的眼眶深处用那对发亮的眼眸瞪视着康纳，像是嘲笑自己造物的顽固，又像是期许他的可能性。

“现在你是棋手了，”一切的缔造者嘶哑地说，“‘猎犬’。”

克洛伊们将卡姆斯基早已拟好的遗嘱递交给康纳。在他们很久以前的一场谈话中，这些文件的初稿就已经完成了。

作为卡姆斯基的遗嘱执行人，康纳也接管了那座湖底的玻璃房子。这地方有时让他觉得自己就是一条幸存的金鱼。

康纳又在湖面上修建了新的湖心岛，将之规划为一座白色的现代庭院。此处的造景正如汉克办公桌上的枫树盆栽一般，精巧而古典，比卡姆斯基时代的概念更有意境。

而在湖心岛的枫树下，则是他们远未结束的棋局。

耶利哥，模控生命，人类，仿生人。

黑白的棋子相互僵持，随时准备吞噬对方。

LOG

一切符合计划_

现在我们控制了革命唯一的领袖_

真正的领袖_

柔和、淡薄的阳光穿透头顶的枫树洒下。

“看来他们还没有换掉阿曼达的系统。”康纳冷酷地看着那行写字符出现在自己的指令墙上，而无法动摇他的决定分毫。

落下的枫叶在他们脚下铺成了猩红的绒毯。

“但很显然她做过升级了，我们上个月投向RK2000的病毒已经失效。”年轻的卡姆斯基穿着整齐的三件套，在棋盘矮桌边看着他，“接下来你打算怎么做？”

“不管你要做什么——”汉克靠在枫树下，还像是康纳第一天在雨夜的酒吧中找到他的老样子，“遵从你自己的选择。”

老警探从不参与关于棋盘的讨论，但他的存在对于康纳来说，就是最安定的锚点。

“好的，汉克。”

康纳向那虚拟的形象、又是最真实的记忆点了点头。

然后他的目光回到了棋盘上。格式各样的信息与图像在棋盘的周围打开，数据流开始刷过。简单的黑白棋子变成了战场，舆论，宪法，武器，经济——变成了这个仿生人与人类的时代。

“新的一局。”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FT：
> 
> 为了一次满足所有趣味而将很多场景拼进了大纲，在收束的时候却疯狂的删减。  
> 真希望有余力能做出像原版游戏一样的多分支啊！（看着被删除的分支结局们）
> 
> 关于冰河上的偷渡，其实由贝尔岛前往对岸只有大约五百米直线距离。本文大部分地标……其实基本就是对着谷歌地图写了。  
> 汉克在过冰河时把RK900叫作T-1000，其实就是《终结者2》中的水银机器人反派，在电影中不断追杀主人公，也有一段惊险刺激的扒车戏，被主角们轰断胳膊囵下去了。而作为主角侧的旧型号机器守护者，阿诺施瓦辛格的角色是T-800。他们都是Cyberdyne公司的产物。  
> 而在游戏里康纳被爆头的死法中，最后能看到是97821号生物组件受损。本文就假设RK900的头部组件就假设和800通用了（“不管那叫头盖骨，还是97821号生物组件，都已经被近距离轰了个稀烂”）。  
> 原本计划的分叉路线中，无论是为了汉克而死（在冰河上与RK900对峙时保护汉克牺牲），还是作为人而死（不去更换躯体），都不是康纳该停下脚步的地方，仅仅是一个错误的休止符。作为《底特律》中唯一不那么像人的仿生人，康纳即是独特的，也是孤独的。我所想要描写的康纳，就是这样绝不停歇追寻着“答案”的猎犬，最终到达了比谁想得都更远的地方。
> 
> 现在这个路线，就是我最想要展示的TE了。最终场景的庭院即是真实的（康纳在现实中建造出了禅意庭院），也是虚拟的（卡姆斯基和汉克对于他来说就像AR投影）。这两个人类的人格等于都被康纳建档、记忆，得以和仿生人一起长久的存在于世。他们都变成了康纳的自我推演辅助程序。而模控生命已经探查到了异常仿生人背后的推动者，也就是卡姆斯基/康纳。战争再次升级了。
> 
> 借由参本《Dendrogram》，也终于有机会和三零合体一波了。明明是从OW就开始说好要合体的……终于！合体！成功！
> 
> 本文的创作BGM主要是Harry Gregson-Williams的The Equalizer（老版）《伸冤人》，以及（绝对不可以错过的）《西部世界》。推荐大家也去听一听~


End file.
